Free range farming husbandry is a technique where animals are allowed to roam freely outdoors. The free ranging area may be fenced in, but because of the size of the range, the animals have a substantial area to roam. Open range husbandry is similar to free range husbandry, but in open range husbandry the herd is allowed to roam freely regardless of the land ownership. In open ranging herds from several farmers may mix. With the extensive locomotion provided by free range or open range farming husbandry, it is difficult to monitor or control the herd.